


The Only Thing That Matter

by arin_arryn



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, Season 8, after parentage reveal, but I refused to call her name, mention of jonerys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 09:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14185503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arin_arryn/pseuds/arin_arryn
Summary: All her life she never felt love or being loved, and it all about to change when she finally confront her feeling to Jon in the heat of a moment.(I suck at summary. so i just plainly explain it to you: They have sex, sansa crying, and jon thought he was hurting her, but he wasn't)





	The Only Thing That Matter

His body was still trembling, he couldn’t even lift it until he realized he might crushed her. He slowly rose, propping his whole weight to his elbow. Somehow it feel different with her, more intense and passionate than his first time with Ygritte. All those memory in the cave and after that was just a memory, slightly fading in the back of his head. Was that because this is his first time in his second life? No, it wasn’t it, because his first time after his resurrection was with the Dragon Queen. But it didn't count, he convincing himself that it didn't count. Sansa is his first time in this life. And his last.

He barely could open his eyes until he heard a sob coming from her. He open his eyes to look at her face. There is still sweat in her forehead, her hair was sticking in her neck and her cheek. He studying her face as he brushed her hair from her cheek, it was wet, not from the sweat, but from her tears, streaming down from her blue eyes. There was no doubt that she was crying. Suddenly, he was panicking.

_No, no, no! I hurt her. Seven hells! I fucking hurt her!_

“I’m sorry, Sweetling! Did I hurt you? I can’t control myself, I’m so sorry. Please stop crying. I’m sorry.” He frantically kissed her face as he apologized to her, started from her forehead, her nose, and both of her cheeks, kissing her tears away.

She stopped his frantic kiss, stroking his face with both of her hand. “No, Jon. You didn’t hurt me.” She kissed his lip softly and then wipe the tears from his face, he didn’t realized that he was crying too, probably after thinking that he hurt her. “I was just, overwhelmed with all of this.” She looking at his face trying to find the right word but she seems like she couldn’t find it. “This... feeling is strange and frightening, and so strong. I just can’t explain it. I feel incredibly weak and powerful at the same time. It didn’t make sense to me.”

He smiled as he put his left hand between her breast, finding out if her heart beating as loud as his. He found that their heart is beating in time with each other, It beats hard, and then slower in each time they took a breath.  “I know, sweet girl, I feel it too, but you shouldn’t be afraid, nor you should feel weak because of it.” He kissed her deeply, but still holding himself, clutching at the fur beneath her. She open her mouth, biting his lower lip lightly. He groaning, once again losing control over her. She breaking their kiss, lifting his face with both of her hands. He tried to catch her lips but she held him strongly.

“Tell me.”

He looking at her confused. “ Tell you what?”

“Tell me what you feeling right now, and why I shouldn’t be afraid of this.” Her lips were trembling. She looks unsure and desperate for an answer.

He smiled softly as he touched her lips with the tip of his finger until it stop trembling. “Because it’s love, Sansa. What I feel, what you feel, is love. There are a lot of things that I didn’t know, but not this. I know that I love you, and I know that you love me, and you shouldn’t be afraid because that’s the only thing that matter.”


End file.
